


You're waking up to face a brand new day

by Blossomdriver



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Game: Destiny 2: Season Of The Dawn, Gen, Heavy Angst, Season of Dawn spoilers, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Saint-14 returns to the Toward and finds out just what has changed since his absence.
Relationships: Saint-14/Male Human Warlock
Kudos: 33





	You're waking up to face a brand new day

**Author's Note:**

> me: [realizes saint-14 going to learn that the speaker is dead]  
> me: oh no oh fuck

Saint-14 stands at the back of the Main Plaza. Tuesday and Starlight stand to his left while Dusk and Plasma stand to his right. 

"It is beautiful," Saint-14 says breathlessly. "So much has changed." There was a smile in his voice as he spoke in complete awe. 

The Tower looked and felt so foreign to him now.

"Tell me, where is Father?" Saint-14 asked curiously being the first to step forward - away from the pack as he looks around the Plaza. "I wish for him to be the first person to tell of my return." With those words, the four guardians fell silent, all lowering their heads.

Noticing the sudden shift in the void, Saint-14 turns back around to look back at the Guardians. He tilts his slight to the side head in confusion at why all of them are acting this way.

"Saint," Tuesday speaks up first, voice wavering on the name. "He's gone."

It was Saint's turn fall quiet. Allowing his mind to processes the words slowly to ensure that he heard the Warlock correctly.

"How," The titan's voice has done a 180 from how it was mear seconds ago. It was low and dangerous - able to taste the void light that started to pool out from the edges.

"Two years ago, the City was attacked by the Red Legion," It was Plasma's turn to speak up, taking a small step towards the other Titan, steadiness in his stride.

"The Speaker was captured, by Ghaul, they found his body on his ship" Tuesday adds on. “He was already long gone by then,” Tuesday kept his hands clasped behind his back, wringing them together nervously.

The pain that gnawed at the Warlock’s chest grew unbearable by each passing second as Saint stood there. Not uttering a single word. 

There were subtle changes in Saint-14's shoulders. They seem to hang a fraction lower than normal. The Titan shifted his weight onto his right foot as he spoke again. "And this Ghaul, you've made sure to kill him, correct?" 

"Yes," Tuesday replies, a tug of a somber smile pulls at his lips. Though still, his eyes kept fixated on the ground instead. 

"They did rebuild his study if that counts as something." Dusk pipes into the conversation. 

“May I see it? Saint asked, turning back to look at the group once more. 

Starlight shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t see why not?” She says lightheartedly in hopes it would lessen the depressing mood.

So the four Guardians show Saint to the newly built Speaker studies, no one saying a single word as they walked.

Tuesday cranes his head to stare at Saint-14. The Titan kept his head forward and shoulders as square as he could as he walked.

The Warlock can only imagine just how intensely his optics shone beneath the helmet.

It doesn’t take them long at all before they’ve reached the locked door to The Speaker’s study. The decorative wood screen covered the windows.

Tuesday pulls his fireteam away for a moment, pulling them to the other end of the hall. The Warlock gave each a look of tired concern.

“Is he going to be okay?” Dusk whisper.

“I’m not sure, but leave me to handle this,” Tuesday replies.

“Are you sure about that?” Plasma asks.

“Yeah, I mean he’s gone through a lot in the last day or so, I can only imagine hearing this news must be devastating.” Starlight adds on.

As much as Tuesday loves and cherishes his fireteam and how quick they are to help those. He doesn’t want them having to see Saint in this kind of state.

“The rest of you go continue on in the celebration, I’ll join up with you later.” The smile on Tuesday’s face is forced and out of place but he powers through it regardless.

Plasma reaches out a hand and gently clasps it on The Warlock shoulder. The Exo’s faceplate shifting to form a smile.Though the look in his optics told him a silent. “Be careful.”

As the three Exo return back to the Main Plaza, Starlight shoots Tuesday a sympathetic look before walking out of sight.

The Warlock comes back to Saint-14’s side, hands still behind his back as he swallows the lump in his throat.

“Well Father, I’m home.” Saint-14’s voice sounded so broken as he spoke those words. Metal plated hands reach up to press the button on the inside of the helmet.

It let out a quiet hissing noise as Saint-14 slowly removes the helmet from his head, holding it gingerly in his hands. Though it didn’t do anything to stop them from shaking. 

Tuesday comes to stand at Saint’s side, leaning his body against the other. Hopping the small juster would help comfort him. The Warlock was always bad at reading other’s emotions, unable to find the correct way of comforting others in a time of distress. 

So he hopes this small gesture is enough for the Exo.

“I’m so sorry Saint,” Tuesday repeats. “I can guarantee you that he would be so ecstatic to see you again.” 

Yellow light bubbles from Saint-14’s throat, something Tuesday nearly misses. If the rumble that came from the Exo’s chest didn’t shake him.

Had Saint applied any more pressure to the helmet in his hands, it was bound to bend and break with ease. Saint no longer trusted himself with holding onto his own helmet so he decides to place it on once more. Arms falling limp to the side.

“Saint,” The name comes out broken from Tuesday’s throat as he can feel it closing around him. Blinking away tears as to not let them fall.

The Warlock glances down at Saint's hand and thinks for a moment. Mustering up a sliver of courage, Tuesday takes hold of Saint-14's hand. Gingerly lacing their fingers together as both of them stare at the empty study.

Both of them stood there for a while, not uttering a single word. Allowing the sound of Guardian's laughter from the Plaza roll in accompanied by footsteps that led out into the Bazaar.

Perhaps Tuesday will ask Ikora if she has any keys for the study, he can ensure that Saint would be the perfect candidate to use it.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this yesterday before saint 14 arrived at the tower so things might seem a little off but whatever. it's 2 am as im writing this so if some areas sound rough that's why 
> 
> title is from Rolling Over by Low Roar
> 
> Plasma, Dusk, and Starlight belong to [CRUSHER_KNIGHT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT)


End file.
